


Plot what plot 4

by Amyar



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyar/pseuds/Amyar
Summary: 4





	Plot what plot 4

马克西姆把手伸向舒拉特，想要扒掉他的裤子。出乎马克西姆意料的，舒拉特拍开了他。他们两个望向彼此，从对方脸上找到了同样倍感意外地神情。舒拉特坐在桌子上，拆解了一多半的EDD MK II零件堆在一旁，电脑还没有进入休眠，视频画面停在他们做的最后一次测试上。

舒拉特帮马克西姆调整EDD MK II有一段时间了，大约两天前的任务给了猎人新的灵感，马克西姆动手能力一向很强，但他仍需要舒拉特在工艺专业领域的知识做辅助。舒拉特不介意帮他这个忙，他们两个的交流也因此变得比平常频繁了些。改进一个基本依靠反应机制运作的装置对舒拉特来说本就不是什么难事，他们的计划进行得很顺利，到了吃晚餐之前，EDD MK II已经基本能实现马克西姆最初的构想。马克西姆端着餐盘坐到舒拉特面前的时候，乐观估计今晚就可以收工。舒拉特同意了马克西姆的看法。他们碰了下杯子，把装在里面的酒液一饮而尽。舒拉特为他喝到的甜味皱了下眉头，他不喜欢果酒，但他更不喜欢在工作的时候喝醉。马克西姆猜到了舒拉特的想法，他露出一个笑容，问舒拉特忙完后想不想放松一下。

通常来说，在马克西姆对舒拉特提出要求之前，舒拉特就会拒绝他。无论那要求是什么。他和马克西姆共事多年，经验教会舒拉特最多的一点是，尽量不要和马克西姆扯上关系。马克西姆占尽了舒拉特讨厌的特质：傲慢自大，热衷挑衅，满脑子都是他那套猎人和猎物的蠢理论。尽管舒拉特同意马克西姆确实是他不可多得，而且值得信赖（甚至在某些时刻可能是依赖）的队友，但他仍想不明白亚利桑德和提缪尔，十有八九也包括蕾拉，到底是怎么忍受得了马克西姆糟糕的个性。尤其自从有一次舒拉特说漏了嘴，对马克西姆承认他觉得他有多不可理喻之后，马克西姆反倒像是发现新玩具一样越发频繁的来招惹舒拉特。他有几次差点和马克西姆打起来，舒拉特没有真的动手仅仅是因为他不想为了马克西姆而被罚跑。

所以在最一开始，马克西姆看着舒拉特的眼睛，向他问出那句话的时候，舒拉特想都没想就拒绝了马克西姆。

“这么说你还有别的事？”

“没有。”

“那干嘛不呢，反正今晚一整晚你都要和我待在一起。”

“你真想知道？”

“我真想知道。”

“因为你是个讨厌鬼，就这么简单。”

“哦，我记得这话你说过一次。”马克西姆看起来没什么反应，他停了一会，前倾身子，像是在试图拉进二人间的距离，“我说，来吧。想想我们之前一起度过的美好时光。”

“别说得就好像我和你有过什么似的。”舒拉特颇为厌恶的打断了马克西姆，刻意无视后者为自己做出的声辩。他们确实上过几次床，马克西姆的技术也让舒拉特印象深刻。但马克西姆话太多，舒拉特永远都忘不了他们最后一次做的时候，马克西姆在他临近高潮时压住他，用手指堵住马眼，下身动作没有丝毫停下来的意思，一边不紧不慢的在舒拉特耳边描述，他是如何在马克西姆的操弄下起反应，颤抖着吞入后者的阴茎。马克西姆等到觉得满意了才放开舒拉特，帮他射出来。舒拉特听到马克西姆对他的夸赞，他把那视作屈辱，并在之后很长一段时间里都对马克西姆抱有明显敌意。

“我这次不说话还不行。”

“你应该从此以后都别再把嘴张开。”

“你对我太苛刻了。”

舒拉特觉得马克西姆简直是在给他讲笑话。

“我是认真的。实际上，上次只是一时兴起，我一般没那么多话好说。”

“‘你认真的’？”舒拉特试图让自己的话听上去像是在讽刺，他做得比他原打算的还要成功。

“…好吧，我为上次的事道歉。”

回应马克西姆的是一声冷哼。

“你最好和你答应的一样。”

“当然。”

他们回到试验场，继续之前未完成的改良工作，大约两个小时后就搞定了一切。舒拉特把被拆解的旧型EDD MK II推到一边，坐在桌子上，欣赏马克西姆进行最后一次测试。爆炸声很快响了起来，远处被炸烂的训练人形成了对他们的努力最好的回馈。舒拉特看着马克西姆踢了一下被炸得飞到一旁的断肢，颇为自得的两手抱臂，露出一个笑容。

马克西姆显然也对测试结果感到满意。他走回舒拉特身旁，和他击了个掌。马克西姆看了一遍视频回放，电脑后台正在记录后续制作时需要准备和注意的事项。马克西姆把视频暂停在爆炸发生的瞬间，又看向舒拉特。舒拉特一开始以为这意味着他们很快就能回去，做他们之前说好的事，但当马克西姆第二次把手伸向他，舒拉特意识到马克西姆根本没有现在就离开的打算。

“你到底有什么毛病，巴斯卡？”

“数据还没保存完。”马克西姆一副理所当然的样子，“再说在哪不一样。”他说着尝试了第三次。

一记突如其来的重拳给了马克西姆回答。伴着一阵窒息感，马克西姆踉跄地后退了两步，他捂住受袭击的脖颈，努力眨了两下眼睛才感觉不那么难受。马克西姆有些恼怒的抬起头，想从舒拉特那里得到一个解释。他看到舒拉特从桌子上翻下来，他们瞪着彼此，舒拉特的手仍攥得很紧，微微弓着身子，嘴角的笑容彻底消失，变成一道被熨烫过的平线。

“真该死。”马克西姆晃了晃脑袋，他还是有些喘不过来气，“所以你更想打架是吗？”

“我只是想不明白你为什么这么惹人烦。”

没等舒拉特说完，马克西姆就扑向了他。猎人这一招做得和外行人一样拙劣，舒拉特踢向马克西姆的肚子，却被借力钳住大腿。马克西姆把他掀翻在地上，自己压了上去。他用手肘给了舒拉特一下，舒拉特发出一声闷哼，试图把马克西姆推开。他们两个纠缠在一起，直到马克西姆背撞到桌子角，舒拉特才找到机会摆脱他，匆忙站起身，拉开二人间的距离。

“你觉得我最开始的做法很鲁莽是吗？”马克西姆也站了起来，他在先前的那一轮争斗中让舒拉特吃了不少亏。马克西姆仍保持着战斗的姿势，舒拉特既没有回话，也没有放松下来。

“永远别单凭动作就低估你的对手。”

马克西姆总是喜欢在不那么合时宜的时候对舒拉特施以教导，舒拉特不否认个中的高效性，但这也从未帮助马克西姆赢来他在舒拉特印象上的改观。

马克西姆走向舒拉特，他的步子迈得很谨慎。随着马克西姆走近，舒拉特的注意力越发集中到他的身上。

舒拉特决心要纠正自己之前的轻敌行为。他们再一次进入到对方的攻击范围。马克西姆出拳突然又迅速，但舒拉特还是成功反应了过来。他截住马克西姆，另一只手扼住后者的手腕，两手同时发力，把本该攻向他的拳头推回攻击发起者。马克西姆不得不松开拳头，减少这一下对他的伤害。舒拉特没有给马克西姆留下反击的时间，他紧扣住马克西姆的五指，猛得压下身子，下挫猎人的重心，让他失去平衡，被摔在了地上。

他们维持着马克西姆倒地时的姿势，马克西姆一只手还被舒拉特困在怀里，高高扬起着。试验场里一时间安静了下来，两人都在默默调整着各自的呼吸。过了没多久，马克西姆歪过头，好让自己能看到舒拉特的眼睛。他向舒拉特问道：“这次像样多了。我们还做吗？”

——不达目的不罢休，无论做什么蠢事都是如此。对，我也很讨厌他这一点。舒拉特与马克西姆对视，他忍不住提醒他自己。

关掉试验场照明装置是舒拉特的主意。尽管马克西姆嘲笑他担心得太多，舒拉特仍坚持认为，他们最好为可能出现的意外情况做好准备。

他趴在一张远离出口处的小桌子上，这里原本是为了临时摆放装置而准备的，现在则被两个俄罗斯人征用，马克西姆把外套脱下来，铺在桌面上。舒拉特一时间还没有完全适应黑暗，他猜马克西姆和他差不了多少。一双布满老茧的手沿衣摆钻进去，在舒拉特的背上摩挲。这本是没必要的，但舒拉特默许了马克西姆的行为，想趁着他们还没正式开始，尝试让自己放松下来。

舒拉特仍在为他们选在公共场所做爱这件事感到紧张。他向来把肢体上的亲密接触视为极其私密的事。如果让舒拉特来选，他只会把地点定在卧室。舒拉特在这方面表现得谨慎又传统，而且没有丝毫创新的打算。

来自马克西姆的抚摸从背脊延伸到了腰胯，没入股沟，舒拉特感到自己的裤子被脱了下来。马克西姆如他保证的那样没有说一句话，诺大的试验场里只听得到衣料摩擦发出的声音，一根手指探了进来，在舒拉特的体内屈伸，接着是更多。

马克西姆没怎么花时间就找到了他要找的位置。他把手指按在前列腺上按摩，快感沿着舒拉特的尾椎骨爬遍全身，马克西姆感到他身下的人动了动，舒拉特发出一声模糊的闷哼，穴壁吸吮上了马克西姆的手指。先前几次的经验让马克西姆知道，如何做能让舒拉特兴奋起来。马克西姆把力道控制得很好，舒拉特感到有些口干舌燥，他的下身酸胀，舒拉特伸手过去，握住自己的阴茎圈套了起来。

扩张结束得很快，马克西姆要舒拉特暂时先转过身，舒拉特倚靠在桌子上，把他们两个的阴茎都握进了手里。

舒拉特现在已经能够分辨出他和马克西姆的轮廓，两根阴茎在他的撸动下逐渐涨挺。舒拉特的手上沾满二人流出的前液，中途马克西姆加了进来，但他只是掠走一些滑腻的液体，凑得离舒拉特更近了些，手臂环在舒拉特腰上，把它们涂抹在穴口，当作是润滑。

舒拉特能感受到马克西姆的呼吸变得越发粗重。水汽喷到舒拉特的脖颈上，有些痒，舒拉特往一侧歪过些头，黑暗增强了舒拉特的感官能力，他几乎能想象得到，他们的阴茎是如何挤在一起，马克西姆的手指又是如何浅浅的戳刺他的后穴。

舒拉特在马克西姆的示意下重新转过身去，他刚一趴好，马克西姆就把阴茎塞了进去。那东西几乎填满了他的每一处空隙，把肠肉推挤向两边，缓慢又坚定的往更深处推进。舒拉特被一阵灼热劈开，马克西姆把整根送入后停顿了几秒，两手握住舒拉特的腰胯慢慢动作起来。破水声盖过了先前衣料摩擦的声音，舒拉特枕着手臂喘息，随着马克西姆一次次抽送，舒拉特的阴茎偶尔会被带得贴到桌子边沿。24小时开放的中央空调把摆在试验场的一切都变得很冷，尽管有马克西姆的外套铺在下面，让桌面的体感温度变得不再那么难以忍受，但边沿部分仍然给了舒拉特一些刺激。他有些惊讶的发现自己并不讨厌这份额外的触感，甚至越发兴奋起来。舒拉特索性闭上眼睛，几乎忘了他们实际上并不安全。

是隐约响起的电子触屏音提醒了舒拉特这一点。他猛得睁开眼，马克西姆几乎是在那同时停了下来。

“你听到了吗？”

“别说话。”

八声单调的提示音已经响了过半，没等舒拉特作出什么反应，他就被拉拽了起来。马克西姆半揽半推着他往一旁的柜子后面躲，事情发生得太过匆忙，以至于他们两个根本来不及分开。舒拉特踉踉跄跄的跟着马克西姆，他被压在墙面上，马克西姆紧紧贴住他，原本已经滑出一多半的阴茎因为马克西姆的动作又撞进他的身体深处。舒拉特没忍住，泄出一声呻吟，他的嘴立刻被马克西姆堵住，舒拉特瞥了一眼马克西姆，借着门被推开后，从外面跟进来的人造光，他从马克西姆的眼睛里找到了同他一样的恼怒。

舒拉特现在只在庆幸他当时坚持要关灯的决定。黑暗成了他们此刻唯一的保护伞。舒拉特祈祷进到试验场的不速之客最好什么都不做，然后尽快离开。他被马克西姆困在展示柜和墙体的夹角里，除了用眼神和马克西姆互相指责之外什么都做不了。更要命的，突如其来的意外让他条件发射似的绷紧了身子，这反而把马克西姆夹得更紧。随着马克西姆偶尔的小动作磨蹭他的穴壁，高度紧张的神经把快感无限放大，扣在舒拉特脸上的手也一并夺走了舒拉特的空气，他浑身颤抖着，阴茎贴在墙壁上，不断往外淌出前液。舒拉特在一阵眩晕中红了眼眶。

他不知道过了多久，马克西姆才松开了他。也许只有几分钟，但在舒拉特看来，却像是过去了几个世纪。

他终于能呼吸了。舒拉特大口喘息着，试验场再度归于黑暗。他们谁也不知道来人到底为了什么，有没有发现他们。舒拉特两腿有些发软，堪堪依靠在柜子上。他仍在为刚刚的事生气，先开口的却是马克西姆。

“我们可真走运。”

“这他妈的都怪你。”

“是，对，我知道。”马克西姆顿了顿，“你刚刚高潮了？”

“我没有。”

“那你可真够紧张的了。”

“你他妈的闭嘴吧。”

马克西姆没再说话，他索性在原地继续之前被打断的性事。马克西姆这次操进去的又深又狠，舒拉特本就已经湿了一片，没过一会他就射了出来。

马克西姆又花了一段时间才迎来高潮。他抽出阴茎，握在手里圈套着。白色的浊液喷射了出来，沾在舒拉特的屁股上。他走去打开灯，拿来纸巾，路过小桌子的时候顺便捡起裤子套回身上。没有拉上拉链的休闲裤松松垮垮的挂住他的下胯，马克西姆帮舒拉特清理干净身体，他想要扶舒拉特找个地方坐下来休息，舒拉特恶狠狠地推开了他，径自走向一旁，只留下马克西姆一个，面对变得一片狼藉的墙壁和地板。

舒拉特重新穿好裤子，他脸上的潮红已经开始消退，舒拉特慢慢坐在椅子上，看着马克西姆蹲下身忙碌的背影，一边发誓他决不能再答应马克西姆任何该死的提议。


End file.
